Mega Man Issue 48 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #47 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #49 Mega Man #48 is the forty-eighth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in April 2015. It is also the penultimate Mega Man issue before the premiere of the ''Worlds Unite'' crossover arc. Publisher's Summary The showdown to end 'em all is finally here! "The Ultimate Betrayal" Part Four: The cataclysmic conclusion! Dr. Light built Gamma to be the definitive answer to all global disasters—unfortunately it looks like all of its power might just be turned against poor Mega Man! As the battle rages, the entire castle stronghold begins to collapse. How will anyone get out of this one alive—and will they at all? Don’t miss the epic conclusion to this Mega Man 3 game adaptation storyline, featuring new cover art from fan-favorite Brent McCarthy and a special Capcom art variant! Story ''The Ultimate Betrayal'' - Part Four: Gamma The story begins with Gamma bursting through the ceiling, causing Mega Man and Rush to fall, who fly on Rush Jet. Although stumbling at first, Mega Man and Rush then regain their composure, with Mega Man telling Rush to go after confirming he's alright. Dr. Wily then proceeds to gloat about how Dr. Light managed to imprint his naivety into Mega Man, as well as stating that Mega Man doesn't stand a chance against the power of Gamma, despite his minor victories. As Mega Man begins an attack, he chastises Wily for using Gamma as a weapon instead of allowing it to fulfill Light's dream to help people, but Wily claims that Gamma is helping him benefit the world under his leadership, which would ensure his brilliance would be seen by everyone. As Mega Man fires off his Special Weapons, he remembers talking with Dr. Light about how to fight Gamma. Light comments that Gamma is meant to be unstoppable, but Wily wouldn't have time to arm it and suggests Mega Man use his size and arsenal to find a weak point. Unable to even scratch Gamma's paint, Mega Man uses Time Stopper to look for a weak joint, but is unable to find anything before it wears off. As they continue to fight, Mega Man warns Wily that he's causing a huge amount of damage to the Wily Castle, but Wily ignores him due to being safe inside Gamma. Mega Man continues to use his agility and Special Weapons to his advantage until he remembers one possible weak point: the Energy Elements. While distracted by his discovery, Mega Man is almost caught by Gamma, but Rush pushes him away and is caught in his place, Wily taunts Mega Man about Rush. Enraged, Mega Man tells Wily to release Rush and unleashes several Crash Bombers on Gamma's head, but this only angers Wily, who punches the wall, and their damage causes part of the castle to collapse. Mega Man escaped and uses Metal Blade to climb Gamma, but is found and caught by Wily. By using Hard Knuckle, Mega Man launches himself near Gamma's jaw and uses Search Snake to rip the elements, exploding its jaw and shutting it down, causing the giant robot to collapse into the castle. After the battle, the damage causes the castle to collapse. After a few bitter words, Wily and Mega Man are buried by the debris of the Wily Castle. Break Man appears to help Wily, but realizes it is too late. However, he saves Mega Man, taking him and Rush back to Light Labs. Dr. Light, Roll and Auto are happy to see him back. Mega Man says what happened, and Light laments that his old friend is dead, but notes that Wily brought it to himself. After lamenting for not being able to bring Blues back, Light is happy that he is still alive and thinks it is better to let him return on his own terms. Break Man, hearing them, whistles from a distance and teleports away, and Mega Man thanks his brother for taking him back home. Some time later, a mysterious group appears in the remains of the Wily Castle, finding Wily alive (but with a mild concussion and a broken arm and leg), with a woman saying that Mr. X has big plans for him. Short Circuits Hard Man is watching TV and is bored. As the remote was above the TV, he uses Hard Knuckle to get it, but accidentally breaks it and the TV. Appearances Characters *Dr. Wily *Gamma *Mega Man *Rush *Dr. Light *Break Man *Roll *Auto *X Corporation henchmen (First appearances) *Madam Y (First appearance) *Mr. X (Mentioned) Special Weapons * Gemini Laser * Magnet Missile * Spark Shot * Needle Cannon * Time Stopper * Leaf Shield * Bubble Lead * Air Shooter * Crash Bomber * Metal Blade * Hard Knuckle * Search Snake Locations *Wily Castle 3 *Light Labs remains Trivia *Both covers feature the countdown timer: ''Worlds Unite'' crossover in 2 issues. The same happens with Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 271, Sonic Universe Issue 74, and Sonic Boom Issue 6. *Although the story arc is based on the original Mega Man 3, the variant cover uses the Japanese cover art from the Game Boy Mega Man III. *The scene with Wily taunting Mega Man about Light imprinting naivety into the Blue Bomber was previously alluded to in Rock of Ages, and is the second foreshadowed event to come to pass. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC048V.jpg|Capcom Game Art Variant cover Preview MegaManArchieC048-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC048-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC048-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC048-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC048-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 11 - The Ultimate Betrayal References de:Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 48 es:Mega Man No. 048 Category:Archie Comics issues